The Encounter of the Stupid Alien Kind
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Zim and Gir end up in Lilo and Stitch land and are mistaken for experiments. Dib meets a girl at school. Review please. Sorry for not updateing.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Becky Hi! Welcome to my re- edited crossover. Enjoy!

Summary: Zim and friends end up in "Lilo and Stitch" land

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." If I did (shudder) the show would be ruined. Jhonen Vasquez owns the show. "Lilo and Stitch" belong to Chirs Sanders and Disney.

The Encounter of the Stupid Alien Kind

Chapter 1 The Beginning of Stupidness

Zim was working in his lab creating a portal to spy on the President of President Land.

While he was working Gir was upstairs eating waffles and watching the "Scary Monkey Show." The little robot heard a knock on the door. Gir slowly walked to the door singing the doom song. "Doom, doom, doom, doomy, boomy, doom," he sang.

Outside Dib was eagerly waiting with the three FBI agents ready to take Zim away. For he had shown them his computer that had all of his alien evidence. At first they considered it a joke and didn't want to see his computer that stored proof that Zim's an alien. Dib kept arguing untill they gave in. Now they were all waiting for someone to answer the door. The door slightly opened to reveal a little green and black dog staring at them."Hey I know you," Gir slurred.

"Can we come in? This is important," Dib pleaded. The little robot stared as he let the big head kid in followed by strangers.

"So were is he?" FBI Agent 1 asked annoyed.

"Zim is probably in his lab working on his next evil plan," Dib stated matter- of- factly.

Meanwhile downstairs Zim was working on his next evil plan a portal since the giant man- eaten worms failed.

"Do you want waffles? I made them myself," Gir asked, smiling.

"No! There's no time to eat waffles," Dib said rudely and he tossed the waffles on the floor.

This made the robot sad and he burst into tears. "Wah! You don't want my waffles! Wah!" he cried.

"Now calm down! We will try your waffles," FBI Agent 2 stated quickly.

The robot looked at the strange men stupidly and started hitting himself. "Come on! Follow me," Dib ordered showing them to a trash can.

The FBI stared at the trash can and became angry. "Do you think were stupid? That's a trashcan, used for trash!" FBI Agent 1 angrily said.

"You don't understand! That's Zims' secret entrance to his secret lab," Dib said panicking.

"Well it's not a secret anymore if you know about it, is it? " FBI Agent 1 stated with a snicker. The three FBI agents were about to leave when they saw Gir go down the toilet. "Hmmph, you said the trash can," they hissed.

Dib groaned and flushed himself down the toilet, where Zim was laughing evilly. Oh what a laugh: so evil, so cruel, so stupid.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough HAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY I HAVE DONE IT!" he evilly laughed and was cut off by a voice.

"You can stop laughing now, Zim," Dib taunted. " Dib-Zim-Dib-Zim-And I'm I don't know,"Gir laughed interrupting.

"You're too late, Dibmonkey. I'm going to see the President. Not that you'll ever know. Bwahahhaha! Zim laughed evilly .

"But, you just told me..." Dib stated confused.

"Lies you lieee," Zim hissed. He was about to jump into the portal and Dib blocked him. "Let me through, Dibmonkey or you well never taste my pbj sandwich of doom," Zim said smiling.

"Sandwich of doom?" Dib asked confused.

"Yes. See the oozy jelly delicious and the sticky peanut buttery goodness," Zim eagerly stated showing him a sandwich. Then in terror Zim's tongue pointed at the sandwich and he chewed.

Dib watched in horror as the little green alien ate the pb and j. "Munch, chew, gulp, burp," Zim said, eating.

"You inhuman monster!" screamed Dib.

"Amf moof if Zimpth!" Zim screamed.

Dib was confused. Apperantly, Zim couldn't speak because of the peanut butter. "You're doomed, Zim. I brought the FBI with me," Dib stated proudly.

"Yourth Presioth Ruff RE Ri Areth no match forth Zimth!" Zim screamed.

Then out of nowhere the three FBI agents came down, tired of Gir's crazy antics and soapy waffles. They stared at the alien wide-eyed, then in a flash of lighting Zim had his disguise on. "Hey! Where did he go and you are you?" the FBI agents curiously asked.

"I'm Zimph!" Zim yelled proudly.

"He's the alien! You know, the alien that's going to destroy all mankind," Dib said panicking.

The FBI agents stared at Dib like a deer stares at a car and they started leaving. "Wait! Don't go!" Dib yelled and he ran in front of them.

"Why not? There's no alien here and we're bored," FBI agent 3 whined.

Dib was in disbelief. After six hours of convincing them about Zim they were still going to leave. "You can't leave! What about Earth, mankind, and the alien?" Dib yelled.

"Look! There's no alien just a green kid. So were leaving!" The FBI agents yelled furiously.

Zim smiled in victory and stepped into the portal with Gir. "Goodbye waffles," Gir said waving.

"Seeth youth laterth, Dibmonketyh," Zim said waving and they vanished. Dib just stared. The FBI had left and Earth was doomed.

"This isth greath Girth now to theth President," Zim stated happily. They saw the President in all his Presiedenty glory. Unfortunately, Zim captured the President and was about to blast him into smithereens! Gir took the portal control remote thingy and started pressing buttons. Beep, beep, the device went crazy and kaboom!Sparks shot everywhere. Zim tried to get control of the situation when the Secret Service came barging in.

Without thinking Zim grabbed Gir and jumped into the portal and they were gone. Gir smiled happily at his master. Zim was angry and he grabbed the remote away. "Aw, my remote," Gir whined.

"Youth ruinedth myth plans, Girth," Zim mumbled angrily. Gir looked at his master blankly.

The End?

Review Please I need them or I'll go into isolation. Review and you get invisible chocolate cookies unless Gir eats them. Two reviews mean another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lilo and Stitch or Invader Zim which is good news for you. Reviews fill my meaneless life with joy

Chapter 2 Experiment 1 and 2

After floating through nothiness Zim and Gir saw a blue man and three humans. ( He's a real Nowhere Man living in his Nowhere Land making all his nowhere plans for nobody) Zim stared at the three men mesmerized. " Hey look there's a little green man. "John stated.

" Hey were the Beatles and were where are you heading off to? " asked Paul. " Erth Ith don'th noth Girth ruineth myth planths theyth awayths faileth. " stated a very confused yet sad Zim. " WHOTH ARETH YOUTH!'' he screamed. "Were-Whoth Areth Youth-just then the group started singing.

( Doesn't have a point of view knows' not where he's going to isn't he a bit like you and me? ) Zim stared at them. ( Little Green Space Man please listen you don't know what your missing ) Missing missing what? Zim wondered. ( Little Green Space Man the world is at your command) Zim already knew that eveyone was in his command.

( He's as blind as he can be ) Blind he wasn't blind this was ridiculous. ( Just sees what he wants to see Little Green Space Man can you see me at all?) Of course he could see them yeesh Zim thought this was stupid. ( Little Green Space Man don't worry take your time don't hurry leave it all till someone lends you a hand. " Ahhh! " Ringo yelled Gir was jumping on his head.

" Hey stop him. " George told Zim. Zim was confused and growing a headache he used his spider legs and took Gir off of Ringos head. Then Gir pushed the remote and they were gone. The Beatles were confused then they thought of a song. ( An alien and his robot blah, blah)

About an hour later Zim and Gir fell out of the sky. Standing up Zim saw a giant spaceship. After standing around for ten mintues thinking about stealing the ship he walked over. Gir eating a dadilion was already banging on the door screaming underware.

Inside Gantu was waiting for a ham and veil to call. He failed again at catching the experiment and the banging was so loud he couldn't hear himself think. " 625 answer the freaking door! " He yelled. An annoyed little yellow alien came in holding a triple decker sandwich. " What is that monstrosity!"asked Gantu. " Oh this is my triple decker sandwich and it contains, baloney, turkey, ham, tuna, liverwust, chedder, swiss, parmasene, onions, pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, manoise, ketchup, and whichersiresause. " 625 stated


	3. Chapter 3

Invader Becky here with my shortest chapter so read and review

Disclaimer If I own Invader Zim well it would creat mahem and world wide panick/I own Becky based on me and if you call her a Marysue I will hunt you down

Chapter 3An Alli

Meanwhile Dib was at school thinking about earlier. How could the FBI be so stupid? Mabe everybody wants to be destroyed mabe I should give up mabe " Dib go to the counselers office and be less annoying. " Ms.Bitters spat then went on talking about how the whole doomed universe was doomed. Dib sighing headed to the counselers office he rememberd when the old counseler filmed the aliens. Of course when he went with them he took the video.

Anyway Dib walked in ready to face the shudder new counseler. " What is your problem Mister? " a Female voice asked. " My problem is that mankind wants to be destroyed and that everybody is stupid! " Dib shouted. " I see well anything else? " the voice sweetly asked. " Yeah Zim is going to destroy the President he's an alien! " Dib shouted. " I knew it I knew the President was an alien! " the Female happily shouted.

" HUH? NO! Zim is an alien and no one belives me. " Dib replied. " Eh I belive you in fact what you need is an alli. " the voice replied simply. Bewildered Dib couldn't belive what he just heard. " You would help me? " He stammered unasure. " Mabe but there's on problem. " She replied. He knew it was to good to be true then turning around he stared. " Your the counseler? " Dib questioned. " Nope Im Becky a MiddleSchooler looking for an alien. " She replied playing with a pencil.

" So you don't think Im crazy? " Dib asked. " I do but, I want something. " She stated her green eyes wideing through her small frame glasses. " What could you possibly want? " Dib questioned. Smiling Becky said to see an aliens base, so they went to Zims house. Dib wondered were Zim was and hoped that his plan was stopped. Then there was knock on the door '' Dib come home! " Gaz yelled not really caring. Dib confused wondering why his sister was her she never cared where he was.

" But Gaz I met a girl she's in Zims base right now. " Dib replied. " So who cares Dad said that for once he's going to eat with is. " Gaz argued. Dib found it pointless to argue so he went downstairs to tell the girl he was leaving. Gaz unwilling followed playing her gameslave 2. There was no one downstairs that's when they saw the portale.

Gaz playing her game sighed "If Dib makes us late for Bloateys I will destroy him and his glow in the dark ghost blanket."She growled. Review and save the blanket/PS how many of you thing Bush from 2006 is an alien heh heh?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier I don't own Invader Zim or Lilo and Stitch I own 3 dvds of Zim their mine bwahahahha enjoy the story.

Chapter 4Meetings of The Alien Kind

Lilo was walking to her Hula School thinking. ( Where did Stitches cousins go are they alright what if) "Well, well, well if it isn't Weirdlo and her ugly dog. " Murtle scoffed.

" Hi Murtle want to see Attack of The Mirken Invader this afternoon it's about aliens who disguise themselfs as the local and gather information in order to destroy the universe. " Lilo asked Murtle.

" No were going to see the Ghost of the Horses and your not invited. " Murtle replied.

" Yeeaahh. " replied her Group. Poor Lilo went inside the Hula School feeling sad.

" Class we have a new student joining us today please welcome Ms.Takudon."said Mr whatever his name is said. All eyes turned to the new girl she had blue hair and wore a bluesih pupleish outfit. Takudon walked over to the class and sat next to Murtle.

" Hi Im Tak and this is my cat Mimi. " Replied Tak.

" I 'm Murtle and your one of the ugliest girls I've ever seen. " Murtle snubbly replied.

" You little varment how dare you insult me you will pay dearly first I will send Meekrobs to burn your hair second I will send rat people to eat your flesh and third I will laugh when I see vultures pick their teeth with your bones! " Tak yelled angrily. Everyone stared in shock then Murtle and her group screamed and ran out of the room in fear.

Lilo stared no one ever said anything like that to Murtle or anyone. She decide that the best thing to do was to become friends.

" Hi Im Lilo and this is my dog Stitch. " Lilo said.

" Hi I'm Takudon and this is my cat Mimi. " Tak er Takudon replied.

" So do you want to see Attack of the Merken Invaders this afternoon? " Lilo asked smiling. " Hmm what's the movie about? " Takudon asked.

" Well it's about an alien that comes to Earth in order to destroy all mankind. " Lilo exciely explained. Takudon smiled and said yes so they walked down the street to Lilos house.

" My sister wont let me see the movie without a grownup so Im going to ask My aunt or uncle to come with us. " Lilo explained to Tak.

Elsewere there was a little green alien chaseing after his robot. " Gir were are you come back here now! " Zim screamed. Gir ran so fast that he bumb into Pleakly! Pleakly was mowing the lawn afraid of crabgrass. Which was pretty ridioulous considering that there wasn't any grass left! Anyway Gir being Gir jumped on Pleaklys head banging on it screamig cheese.

" Aww get him off me get him of me HELP! " He screamed. Zim swore that he heard the tallest calling for help so he ran faster.

Tak and Lilo were talking about Myrtle and saw poor Pleakly being attacked by Gir. " Pleakly whats wrong? " Jumba asked not paying any notice to the robot.

" Get him off me HEILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Pleakly screamed triying to pry Gir off of his head. " My tallest pant I ' ll pant save pant you pant. " Zim replied trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed Gir and told him to get off the one eyed thing. Red mode.

" Yes my master I love cheese do you loovvee cheessee?" Gir asked in blue mode. Then Tak wideeyed stared at Zim then pounce. " You runied everthing because of you Im stuck here on this filthy planet! " Tak screeched. Zim surprised used his spider legs to get Tak off of him.

" Tak? Why are you here? " Zim asked nervously.

Tak with a look of pure hatred realized that she was still with Lilo. " Hey your experiment one and two caple of annoyance and destruction! " Jumba replied.

" Eh? " Zim said confused.

" Hi again remember me? " asked Lilo.

" Eh? Yes I'm Zim I will rule you all with my fist OBEY MY FIST OF DOOM PIGSMELLIE! " Zim replied.

" Oh boy we have alot of work ahead of us." Lilo replied agitaitaed.

" Work what do you mean PigSmellie? " Zim asked growing a headache.

" Zim what on Irk are you doing here? " Tak asked Zim annoyed.

" I was going to destroy the Presiedent, but Gir ruined it." Zim replied with a headache nagging at him.

" You to know eachother? " Lilo asked confused.

" I went to his school and he ruined everything! " Tak screamed wanting to strangle Zim.

" Then you can't be experiment one or two." Lilo sadly replied.

" Yeah!" Pleakly added. " Huh your an alien?" Pleakly gasped staring at his magenta eyes.

Zim sunddenly feeling stupid put his disguise on grinning. " No Im human yep human human just look at my neck. " he stated pointing to his neck. Lilo and the others were confused and not convinced in the least.

" You have giant bug eyes and green skin your an alien." Lilo simply replied.

" Grr fine Im an alien and now I will dest-

" Cool I love aliens." Lilo happily replied.

" Huh?" Tak and Zim both replied.

" Aliens are cool to you want to be my friend?" Lilo asked smiling.

At first Zim was about to protest then he started thinking that having an aliy could help with his mission. " Alright Pigsmellie I Zim Ruler Of Humans will be your friend." Zim replied hopping that she would be nothing like Keef Aka his first best friend. That's when Zim noticed the two aliens starring at him.

" What are you doing here your one ugly female." replied Zim rubbing his chin.

"Hey." Pleakly replied upset.

" You sound just like my leader." Zim replied.

" Oh what are you or your leaders?" Lilo asked curiusly.

" That is none of your buisnness Pig smellie." Zim replied.

" My name is Lilo not Pig Smellie." Lilo replied.

Not listioning everyone but Tak and Zim went inside. Tak glared at Zim ready to kill him by all means. "Well Zim I glad your here. " Tak replied sneakly.

" Really why?"Zim asked confused.

" Heh heh because now I will get rid of you once and for all AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Tak evily laughed. Then out of her pak came lasers , guns, and other scary stuff. She was just about to blast Zim into nothing when he replied.

" Wait how did you get here? " Zim asked wanting to buy time to get away.

" Well I suppose I could tell you before I destroy you." Replied Tak thinking.

" Well after you blasted my ship away I landed on a strange land and my ship was gone. " Do you know how hard I work on the ship ten years and because of you it's gone! " She screamed. " Anyway I ended up meeting hey what the? " Tak replied.

Zim was inside Lilos house waving and laughing at her. " HAHAHAHA I can't belive she fell for that! " stated Zim still laughing and holding his chest. Tak was angrier than ever she didn't have time for this nonsence.

" Go ahead and laugh while you still can Zim for I swear that I will destroy you. " Your death will be painful and slow you will pay YOUUUUUUUUUUU WILLLLLLLLLLLL PAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY for ruining my life how you will pay!" Tak shouted and whispered furious.

Reviews/Sorry if anyone is out of charachter/wallflower I tried doing what you said with the line thing.Two Reviews an another chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Oh the toruture of having to say I don't own Invader Zim over and over.

Chapter 5 Skoodge tells all Secrets Anyway

Dib didn't understand were could the strange girl possibly go. " She went in the portale." A voice simply stated. Guess who it is go on guess give up? Its.

" Who said that?" Dib questioned.

" I did hello human." replied Skoodge. yay all hail skoodge in all his skoodgey glorisous.

" Who are you?" Dib asked confused.

" Im Skoodge Invader of Planet Blorch first invader to councher the home of slaughering rat people and destroy a planet in Operation Impending Doom 2 I live in Zims basement now." Skoodge answered. Dib just stared." Well if your looking for the girl she went in the portale." Skoodge replied slurpling his drink.

" Ok thanks er can I take a picture of you to send into Mysterious Mysteries?" asked Dib grinning like an idiot.

"Uh nope hey your Sid." Skoodge replied slurpping.

" Huh no Im Dib." Dib replied.

" Oh yes of course the bighead kid the one Zim aways talks about." replied Skoodge.

" Whats Zim say about me?" Dib curiouly asked.

" Well he wonders why your heads so big and thinks your very annoying." Skoodge replied still slurping while chukling.

" Zim and me both." Gaz replied smirking a little still playing her game.

" And did you know that he has a little crush on Gaz?" Skoodge replied snickering and slurping at the same time. The shock caused Gaz to drop her gameslave and Dib just said nothing.

" What did you say Spooge?" Gaz yelled even though it was a whisper.

" It's Skoodge and I said that Zim likes you now please put me down. She dropped Skoodge making him drop his drink.

" Why I hate him?"Gaz replied.

" Well because er he said he will mabe you should um read this." Skoodge said shaking he was terrified by this girl. Gaz snached the piece of paper and shoved it in Dibs face.

" Haha this is great blackmail." Dib stated with a chukkle. Gaz face full of furry grabbed the paper and read it out loud.

" Gaz I watch you everyday playing never looking away your purple hair and brown eves are so dark like Girs pies the way you treat the bighead Dib is so cruel and I can't fib when I say that I like you as much as I hate Dib." Gaz finished a little calmer.

" Thats so sweet." Dib laughed hahahahhaha owch."he yelped. Gaz punched him and started pulling on his hair.

" Well bye humans." Skoodge replied shrugging. Review to see what happens next


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Invader Zim and the Beatles own themselfs

Chapter 6 Meet the Beatles again!

Dib went to his house got Taks ship and flew it all the way to Zims house. He and Gaz stepped inside and Skoodge at the last mintue decided to join them. After 30 minutes they heard singing. Dib stared and saw four men with a blue dude. " Hey mabe they have seen Zim." Dib replied smiling. Skoodge grinned Gaz groaned.

" Hey have you seen Zim he's green an alien?" Dib asked."

" Yeah in fact listen to this." replied George. ( He's a little green space man sitting in his lab making all his evil plans to destroy everybody) Dib blinked.

(Has a robot with no point of view and that likes to jump on you makes us all want to say woho) Skoodge started dancing isn't that cute?

(Little green space man doesn't listen doesn't know what he's missing( Little green space man wants the world is at his evil command) Gaz snorted still playing her game.

(His robots stupidly blind that's easy to see can he even see at all) (Has no point of view likes to play drums on you makes us all say woho)

(Little green space man doesn't worry and does his plans in a hurry) (Doesn't want anyone to lend a hand) Dib stared confused Skoodge stopped dancing and Gaz kept playing.

" Dance with me?" Skoodge asked Gaz.

" Be quiet or I will destroy you." Gaz replied getting distracted with all the noise she couldn't concentrate on her game.

( He's a real alien living in his alien land making all his evil plans to destroy everybody making all his evil plans to destroy everybody) the group finished waiting for applause. Everyone just stared confuse and scared except Gaz.

" No more singing i' m trying to play my game." She angrily replied still pressing buttons.

" Well er lets go Gazs boyfriend is waiting for her." Dib teased.

Gaz put her game down and started beating the crap out of Dib. Pulling his hair punching him in the chest." If you ever tease me again I will make you wish you had rabid weasels teleported into your skull instead of having a sister." Gaz replied glaring at Dib.

Dib gulped and nodded then they all started to leave." Wow that girl is scary." George replied.

" Tell me about it." Said Ringo. Then they started singing. He has a big head and a sister that wants him dead he's crazyier than you or

me. They heard as the song faded away and they contiuned in Taks ship

/Review and find out what Zim is up to


	7. Chapter 7

Invader Becky:Sorry for not updating I've just been slaking this story off. Darn my lazziness  
Clad:Enjoy this chapter and expect more updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Lilo and Stich." Chris Sanders does.

Chapter 7 A New Plan?

Zim was inside a room when he spotted a computer. Curious he walked over and pressed a button. "Experiment 010 design to disinfect and clean everything in sight," said the computer. Zim liked the sound of that whatever 010 was he sounded the perfect thing to keep Zim free of shudder germs. He pressed another button "151 design to disable planets by turning their entire population into crybabies," the voice said.

"Hmm, interesting." Zim stated, rubbing his chin, and he pressed the button again.

"Experiment 225 design to melt enemy fortresses, weapons, and transportation," the voice stated. Zim thinking pressed another button. "Experiment 513 design to make earthquakes of planet-splitting proportions" the voice stated.

"Yes! Excellent! Bwahahahahaha!!" Zim evily laughed.

Then Jumba walked in looked at him and laughed to. "HAHA! I see you have found my evil genus experiment,." Jumba happily stated.

"Hahaha! Eh?" Zim said, confused.

"Yes pure genus. Want to see more?"Jumba asked Zim. He replied with a simple nod. Jumba pressed a button.

"Experiment 501 design to squirt water," the voice stated.. Zim shuddered water burned him so he decided to have nothing to do with that creature. Jumba pressed another button Experiment 606 design to create a matter sucking black hole when it opens its mouth," the voice stated.

Zim smiled. "Hahahahahahaha! Cough," he laughed.

"Yes I know. Pure genus! Hahahaha!" Jumba evilly laughed.

Then they both started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pleakly came in wondering what all the noise was about. "You didn't show him the experiments did you?" Pleakly asked annoyed.

"Yeah. So what? I can show anyone my genuis,." Jumba simply replied crossing his arms.

"Maybe. But I don't trust him," Pleaky said

"Why?" asked Jumba.

"Maybe the fact that he's laughing evilly," Pleaky replied.

"You worry to much, Pleakly," he stated.

Pleaky humphed and left the room.

"So were are you from?" Jumba asked Zim.

"Huh? Irk and you better not be here to take my mission," Zim growled shaking a fist

."No. I'm banished here for making evil experiments,"Jumba said simply. Banished? just the thought of being stuck here forever made Zim sick to his stomach.

"Why are you here?" Jumba asked curious.

"Can you keep a secret?" Zim asked whispering.

"Yeah." Jumba replied.

"Well I'm here for Operation Impending Doom 2." Zim stated proudly.

"What happened to the first one?" Jumba asked.

"Oh! Well I destroyed half my planet." Zim happily replied.

"Ohhhh.! Hmm. Hey how would you like to help create an experiment?"Jumba asked, sneakily.

"Eh? I would love to!!" Zim shouted.

With that settled they walked downstairs and outside. Lilo was with Pleaky and Tak waiting." Hey, Zim Want to go to the movies with us?" Lilo asked. Zim stared then walked over. So they all headed towards the movie.

IB:Sorry this chapter was late.  
Clad:Read and Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Invader Becky:School starts soon. No time to check for spelling errors so here's a chapter before I go.

Clad:Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I own "Becky." She is not a Mary-sue. I think. I don't own "Lilo and Stich." Chris Sanders does.

Read and Review

Chapter 8 A Ruined Sandwich and A New Minion

Dib, Skoodge, and, Gaz were outside near a spaceship. Dib stared in wonder and then he ran over to it."Hey don't go in there right now," A voice stated.

Dib turned around and saw Becky smiling."I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warned.

"Why?" he asked.

She shurgged and they walked over and could here aruging inside."Grrrr! That does it!!" Gantu shouted.

Poor 625 went sailing outside and landed with a thud. "Ouch! Yeesh. What a grouch," he stated, rubbing his bottom.

"Wow! What kind of animal are you?" Dib asked staring in wonder.

" Names 625, an alien experiment, and I love sandwiches," he said, bored. He took a big munch out of his new tripple deccker sandwich.

Then all of the sudden he heard singing. "I love chesse! Do you love cheese? Were a great bit parmanse family," The shrill voice sang.

"No! NO!" 625 yelled starting to panick

"With a chedder chesse hug and a swiss from me to you. Wont you say you love chesse tooooooooo??" the voice finished.

Everyones attetion was foucused on Gir. Gir shouted you need a hug and hugged 625 causung his sandwich to fall on the ground kerplat. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo! How could you? You sandwich destroyer you!!" 625 angrily asked.

Gir said nothing he just ran back in the forest. Dib and the rest went in Taks ship following the robot.

Meanwhile Zim was thinking about his new evil plan.(Those creatures would be perfect I just have to get them somehow)

"Hey, Gir, get back her," ordered Dib.

Zim looked ahead and saw Dib?!"

Gir ran so fast that he crashed into Zim who fell on Tak "Get off of me now!"she screamed. Zim got up and sent Gir flying straghit into Dib

.Lilo went over wondering what was going on.

Dib stood up and looked at his hated rival."Zim! What are you doing here?"Dib asked

."Gir,."he mused looking annyoyed.Gir?oh.

Zim glared hatefully then noticed Skoodge."Skoodge? Why are you here?"Zim asked Skoodge

."Um... well. I came er with them," he nervoulsy replied.

Just then Gaz came face to face to Zim handing him a letter."Eh?"he replied reading it then he turned purple.

"Well this is aswome blackmail and your rhying is terrible,"Dib rotorted smiling.

l Gaz punched Dib and said. "Zim, I hate everyone encluding you! So get over it or else. He just stared and nodded felling embarrassed.

"Hey! Who are you?" Lilo asked wondering what was going on.

"Dib, paranormale investagator and protector of Earth. Ad he's an alien," replied Dib.

"I know. I like aliens," she stated, smilling.

"What?! he wants to destroy all mankin,."Dib fractily stated.

"Nosence. I loothe- er like this planet," Zim said, forcing a smile

"Wel, l Zim your days are numbered I have an ally with me," he said pointing to the girl behind him.

"Hi! Uh... Zim, I'm Becky," she said, and took Pleakys corndog.

."Uh hello," said Zim, confused

."Were going to turn you into the FBI and then you'll will be on an auto-

"So your an alien interesting. Hmm you have a higher voice comparred to my low one. So can I be your slave?"asked Becky smiling, taking a bite out of the corndog.

"Were they well per what?"Dib asked confused.

"Eh? Slave?"Zim said. thinking. S slave every Invader needed one."Uh sure. Why not?" he asked.

"What about are team?"asked Dib

"Sorry I used you Dib," she apoligized ."I just love aliens and yeah, "she said, still eating Pleakys corndog.

"You! What are you doing here?"asked Tak, coming over

"I went to find Zim and Tak?!"he said surprised.

"Yes it's me. You remember. How flattering."she mocked.

"Guys are we still seeing the movie Merken Invader?"Lilo asked confused.

"Ye,."they all said and followed.

"Come slave we have stuff to do,"Zim demanded.

"Sure boss,"she said following. Pleakly looked distratught about losing his corndog.

"Wait! I thought you were my friend,"Dib stated.

"I do like you and don't worry I have a plan, "stated Becky

.Review please. I like Dib I like Zim more who do you like more?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." Jhonen Vasquez does. I don't own "Lilo and Stitch." Chris Sanders does. I own "Becky."

Chapter 9 The Movie/The Ocean

Gir was at the snack counter line asking for cows and a freezie. "I'll have some popcorn with cow dressing and a Cherri freezie,"Gir ordered to the counter man.

"Gir, dogs don't talk,"said Zim alarmed, hands his hips.

"Naga I'll have a mountain dew and skittles,"said Stitch handing out money

"Hey! Why can your dog thing talk?" Zim curiously asked, Lilo.

"Well, he's a formally evil genetic experiment 626 who was made to destroy cites. He's better now."Lilo answered.

(Hmm. Interesting evil experiments. Yes my brilliant plan well soon begin) Zim thought. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ha ha um Im Normal!!"he yelled and ran into the movie theater followed by Gir, Pleakly, Jumba, Gaz, Becky and Skoodge.

"Tak, why are you here?" asked Dib.

"Well, human. It seems after you two amazingly beat me I fell out of my ship,"she started, angrily. "Anyway I fixed Mimi and ended up being stranded on this island. So Im stuck."Tak finished explaining, annoyed.

"Oh! I have your ship,"Dib bluntly said.

"What?! Were? How? If you ruined it I swear," she got interrupted.

"It's fine! Don't worry! I parked it near another ship,"Dib hastily stated.

They went inside without saying a word the theater was dark and musty. The first preview was Monster Hotel the second was War of the Planets. Then the movie started it was about a Merken named Dim and two children named Zib and Daz. Dim was trying to take over Earth with his robot Mir and he lost. Poor Dim ended up on a autopsy table. First his organ was taking out with a scalpel second his liver was cut open squirting liquid everywhere and third his sack thing was ripped apart.

Zim quin-ted Dib laughed."Hahahahaha,"he laughed.

"What's so funny?"asked Lilo.

"That's exactly what's going to happen to Zim! Hahahaha,"he laughed more."His race is so stupid to think they can take over Earth! Hahaahaha," Dib laughed some more.

"Hey, human! You dare insult my people? I will destroy you second,"Tak stated glaring

"Hey! He's mine to destroy,"complained Zim.

"Not if I kill you first," argued Tak. Then a argument broke out and popcorn was being thrown.

"Take that pathetic human," sneered Zim. Growling Dib took Girs freezie and splashed Zim.

Too bad he missed. It landed on Becky who was now soaked in soda."Grr, Dib, I hate showers," she growled and grabbed her drink and popcorn pouring it on him.

They got kicked out and went home, and Gaz spoke."Oh no! We missed Bloaty's,"she said angry.

"We can have pizza elsewhere, Gaz,"Dib nervously stated, knowing he was in for it. Since it was his fault they missed dinner with their dad.

"We can have pizza at the luau," Lilo suggested.

"Whatever,"grunted Gaz and they were off

"Hey, you!" Jumba said to Zim.

"Yes?" asked Zim.

"The experiment designing is tonight. That okay?"he asked.

"Yes. Excellent! HAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Zim, evilly.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!" They continued laughing when they noticed people staring at them.

"Im Normal!" Zim yelled, eyes darting luau was spectacular their were fire dancers and a surfing contest .Lilo was first in line followed by Myrtle and her friends. Zim was staring at the ocean and he touched it." Ahh! It urns!!" he screamed.

"Weirdlo, who's your weird new friend?" asked Myrtle.

"Oh! Well...heh. I don't know his name," said Lilo.

Myrtle being the rude and snobby person she is went right across the beach from our favorite Irken.

"Who are you?"Zim asked.

"Myrtle. Boy you sure our ugly and so is your dog," she rudely stated

"Yeah," her gang said.

"You dare insult advanced technically filth worm child?! You will pay!" hissed Zim.

"Pay? Yeah right. So are you entering the contest? "Myrtle asked. "The prize is fifty dollars."she added.

"Uh no," said Zim.

"Why? Are you afraid? Buck buck," teased Myrtle

"No. I just have a er slave to do my bidding for me. Hey, slave girl! Win the contest for Zim," ordered Zim.

Not listening she cleaned her glasses and came over. "Eh? No sorry the water is too cold at night," she stated.

"What?! You're my slave and will obey me!" ordered an annoyed Zim.

"The temputure is fortydecrees. There's no sun and I don't wanna. So there.,she argued.

"Grr! Fine wrerched slave I'll do it myself," stated Zim, angrily. He took out what seemed to be a wet suit and put it on.

"What's that?" Becky asked.

"My paste suit, slave. Now on to victory!" he stated running twoards the water with a painted board.

"Man I have to see this," stated Dib, excidely.

"Why?"asked Becky.

"Well, water hurts his species and now well. Heh heh. I'm going to get it all on tape," he said, happily.

The race started and Mryle was in the lead intill Zim fired a laser at her board and she fell into the water.Lilo was second intill Zim pushed her off."Yes! Hahaha! Victory for Zim!" Zim stated.

Then Gantu came out of the water. "I finally found you experiment 1,"he stated.

"Eh? Im Zim sharkbeast of a thousand smells,"Zim stated.

"Hey! It's not my fault there aren't any showers big enough for me!" Gantu argued.

"Whatever, uglyshark spellie,"Zim stated, bored.

"Oh yeah. Well your a bugeyed freak!" he argued.

"And your a giant hidioues stinkbeast and your stttuppidd," Zim sneered

"Why you!That does it!I will squash you like a mosquit,."Gantu angirly stated and smashed the board Zim was on making him fall in.

"Wow this is so cool," stated Dib.

"Oh dear. Crunch," Becky said, nervous, eating an apple.

"Pant pant. Hey! You have not deafeated me! Zim!" Zim yelled using his spider legs to stand him up.

"That's what you think,"said Gantu and he tored Zims spider legs off. He plunged into the water.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Dib stated, filming.

"Eh... can he swim?" asked Becky.

"No. I don't no I'm going to get closer," stated Dib, and he ran to the ocean, followed by Becky.

Lilo who just got back on the surfboared was paddling to Gantu. Gantu knew he would be fired if he let an experiment drown so he picked Zim out of the water. "Ow! The pain! It burns!" Zim yelled, sizziling, as his suit floated away.

"Now to take you to Dr.Hamsrerviel for cloning," stated Gantu.

"Man this is great! I can't wait to show this to mysterious mysterious,"Dib said smiling.

"Hey! Bighead boy, I have an idea," Becky said, smiling.

"My heads not big! What idea?"Dib asked slightly confused.

"Hey dummyhead he's not an experiment," said Lilo, throwing rocks at Gantu.

"Ow! Quit it!"he complained.

"Hey! I have you on vidieo, and when I show you to the world, I'll be famous," stated Dib, smiling.

"Hey give me that camera," orederd Gantu.

Gantu, who was trying to take the camera away sent Zim flying across the water."Ahhh! Huh?" said Zim, confsued . Becky was on Gir holding him.They flew back twoareds land and Lilo and Dib swam back in."Ug th tha th thanks, Slave. Now, put me down before you get your germs on me," he oredered and he fell on the grownd hard.

"Well the plan worked and now I can show the vidios to Mysterious Mysterioe, " Dib said.

"Let me see that. Ah... Nope the record is'nt on. To bad bighead kid," said Becky and she handed him back the camera.

"Nooooooo!"he yelled.

Elsewere Tak was on the phone with someone.

"So it's agreed. I give you the experiments and you give me 80 of Earth," she said.

"10"he said

"We spilt 50 /50 deal?"she asked.

"Deal." he stated Then she hung up.

IB: Read and Review please.

Clad:Three more chapters left to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is boring me to Death writing Disclaimers oh well I don't own anyone in this chapter cept Becky so yeah. 

Chapter 10 Interruptions and The Tallest

Jumba was in the lab wearing a lab-coat, waiting. Zim came in ready to unleash his plan."So are you ready to help make experiment 629?" Jumba asked all to eager.

"Help? I plan on doing it all by myself. For I AM the AMAZING ZIM!" Zim yelled proudly.

Jumba blinked. "Well you can't. Sorry. Now what do you think 629 should do?" Jumba asked.

"Hmm he should have laser eyes!" Zim declared.

Gir came in smiling eating a hotdog. "And tacos in his head," Gir said.

"No he should..."

"Shrink people," interrupted Becky.

"OUT O-U-T! OUT! Shoe! Scoot! Be gone with both of you," Zim said annoyed, shoeing the groaning duo away.

"How about turning invisible and destroying enemy labs?" Jumba said evilly.

"Yes and creating wormholes and -

"To wreak havoc-

"On all humans!" They said together.

"Yes! Yes! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Zim laughed evilly.

"Yes! Yes! HAHAHAHAHA!," Jumba laughed evilly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HA HA!" they both laughed evilly.

Then Pleakly came in. "What are you doing!?" Pleakly asked shocked.

"Nothing. Now leave," Jumba ordered.

"It doesn't look like nothing it looks like something," said Pleakly suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Nonsense we were just disgusting evil secrets right," Jumba said.

"Huh? No. I mean right. Now go ugly one-eyed female. I must have silence," Zim said. "Hey do you have a transmission?" Zim asked Jumba.

"Yes. Here," Jumba said and he was handed a small TV to Zim, then left.

Zim confused pressed a button to reveal the Tallest playing cards. "Do you have any threes? "Red asked, bored.

Purple staring at his cards grabbed a donut. "Go fish," he said.

"Hey! When did we get that channel?" Red asked staring at the TV with Zim on it.

"What channel? Oh! Hey, you know you can't watch that show," Purple told Red.

"Why not?" Red asked, confused.

"It will give you nightmares." Purple joked.

"Snort will not. Sigh Zim what do you want," Red asked, annoyed.

"My plan to destroy all humans is so brilliant that I had to tell you it right away,." Zim stated beaming with pride.

"Uh, Zim, look we really should tell you that-

"Hey, Zim are those your leaders? "asked Becky interrupting

"What? Slave call me master and yes," Zim answered, annoyed.

"Hi uh did you know that Earth has snacks?" she asked them.

"No not really. What kind of snacks?" asked Purple, slightly interested.

"Nachos, potato, chips, cookies, candy-bars, cheese crackers, curly fries, pickles, and donuts," she said starting to get hungry.

"Did you say donuts?" Red asked showing slight interest.

"And curly fries?" Purple asked, looking hungry.

"Yep and brownies and cheese puffs," she finished. "Of course you'll probably be allergic to most of it," she snickered quietly.

Red and Purple went in a huddle disgusting Zims mission.

"I..." Red started.

"Donuts," Purple said happily.

"I know but still..." Red tried to reason with Purple.

"Curly fries," Purple drooled.

"Well yeah..." Red said still not so sure.

"Nachos!" Purple shouted.

They argued until finally. "We have come to a decision Zim make sure to leave slaves to make snacks," stated Red. Then the transmission cut off. He noticed cards on Purple chair and it was covered in aces. "Hey! No wonder I never win. You cheated!" he complained.

"So you cheat at Irken,." said Purple.

"Do not," he said.

"Do to," said Purple

"Okay slave leave me I have work to do," Zim demanded.

Becky glared at Zim, "Whatever this place is boring anyway," she said leaving.

Zim sighing turned on the tv transmission and started talking to the Tallest."My Tallest my genius plan is to create an evil genetic experiment of screaming temporal of doom that will destroy almost all humans plus it makes tacos," Zim stated proudly.

"Aha! Aha! I knew it! Wait until Lilo hears about this," Pleakly declared.

"About what?"asked Jumba who just came back from the house and was now drinking lemonade.

"Did you know he plans on destroying all humans?"asked Pleakly.

"Maybe. So?" Jumba didn't see the problem.

"So! So?! Is that all you can say?" Pleakly asked angry as Jumba left again.

"Hey keep it down were trying to finish a game," Purple said.

"Yeah even though you cheated!" said Red angry.

"Who cares?"asked Purple, annoyed.

"I do! You cheater pumpkin eater," Red glared.

"Am not! I don't even know what that is," Purple said confused.

"Do to cause that what you are," sneered Red.

"Am not!" he complained.

"Yes you are," said Red.

"Are not," said Purple.

"Yeah you are, "Red sneered

.Not!" Purple screamed, angry.

"Yeah," Red said smugly.

"No!" Wailed Purple.

"Yes!" Red declared.

"No!"said Purple who threw the cards at Red. Then Red took the donut box and walked to the air lock

."Hey what are you doing?" asked Purple.

"This," Red answered and he threw the donuts into space.

"No!" shouted Purple who tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! Do I know you?" Pleakly asked.

"Huh? No. Hey! He sounds like you,"said Red.

"What do you mean dumper of donuts?"asked Purple growling.

"Well he has that stupid high pitched voice you have," stated Red.

"HEY!"said Purple and Pleakly annoyed.

"Get out of here Zim commands you," said Zim confused and upset. He was busy.

"Look Zim we have to go bye," said Red and the transmission was cut off

"Grr. Fine! I'll tell them my plan later," Zim said frustrated.

Pleakly was still in the room staring and Zim stared back. "I am going to call the police," stated Pleakly.

Zim ran in front of him blocking the door."You are not going anywhere," Zim said evilly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"screamed Pleakly and Zim left the room.

Review to see what happens to Pleakly/I love writing for the Tallest their funny


	11. Chapter 11

"Dib my ship show me my ship or face my wrath," Tak threatened.

"Okay Tak it's outside," Dib sighed, and they walked outside.

Lilo came downstairs and appeared to be looking for somebody."Have you seen Pleakly?"she asked Becky who just came in.

"Nope."she replied sitting on the couch with Gir eating Pizza

.Outside Tak went into her ship."Hey get out intruder!"said the ship.

"Whoa what have you done?!"she asked disgusted and went in pressing buttons."There that way the ship will be me and wont try to steal my identity, "Tak replied rubbing her hands together."Now my evil plan can begin,"she said evilly.

"Evil plan?" he asked.

"Yes and I'll let you in on it part 1 involves stealing those experiments. Part 2 involves turning them from good to bad and part 3 involves sending you to my leaders,"she finished.

"What?!? No way! I'm telling that Girl right now!" Dib stated, and he ran inside her house.

"Darn it! I really should act first tell evil plans second, "Tak frowned, following him.

"Little Girl Tak plans on destroying us all!" Dib shouted.

"Dude quiet down the Bimpsons are on," Becky said, annoyed.

"Don't you mean ow."he replied looking at his bruise arm from the thrown apple.

"Do you wanna get sued now why the stupid yelling Bomer was just about to say something something stupid."she replied picking up her apple."Tsk apples bruise easily .said Becky eating her bruised apple.

"So do I where's the little Girl?"he replied annoyed

."Eh don't no don't care I wanna see Fart pull down his underwear."she said and walked back to the couch. The End showed on the screen."NOOOOO!!"she screamed.

Zim came back from somewhere."Gir and Slave follow Zim."he ordered and walked outside.

"Slave I have a name yeesh."said Becky and she turned off the television.

"Wahh I want to watch the cows ride moose's."Gir cried and followed her to the door.

"Jumba where's Pleakly?"asked Lilo.

"Eh last I saw him he was in experiment maker lair."Jumba replied.

"Yeah he's tied to a chair."said Becky."What?!"replied Lilo and Jumba shocked.

"Yeah some doofus tied him to a chair."she said.

"Grrr Slave be quiet."said Zim nervously growling.

"Why have something to hide Zim?"asked Dib suspilusly

.Anyway they went to the experiment maker lair and saw poor Pleaky."Pleakly say something."said Jumba.

"Mmm."said Pleakly.

"Oh right."said Jumba and he started untying his friend.

"Who did this?"asked Lilo angry.

"It was-his eyes scanning the room-him ahh get him away!"yelled Pleaky pointing at Zim.

Zim who was sweating came up with a excuse?"I went to Irks moon in 1965 not 1964 but a year later I went to Irks moon in 1965 that's when the Irkens first made Red and Purple leaders."he sang.

"Whats' he doing?"asked Dib

.""Who cares?"said Becky.

"I went to Irks moon in 1965 not 1964 but a year sooner that's when Tallest Spork was eaten by my energy monster."he contuined."I saw the stars destroyed Mars using Mercury and I went to Irks moon in 1965 not 1964 but a year after)

"This is fun live entertainment."said Becky and she joined Zim(Your vootcruiser that flew was an Irken design when it took off the engine made it soar you(I)both(Went to Irks moon in 1965 the trip wasn't all that easy and when you-I got there you-I were surprised to find that it was solid and not wasn't cheesy you-I went up to the end of the land you-I went to Irks moon sing it again)

Everyone was confused still they kept singing and dancing.(both You-I went to Irks moon in 1965 not 1966 but a year sooner you-I went to Irks moon in 1965 that when they made Red and Purple leaders)As soon as the duo finsish they ran out of the room.

"After them."said Pleaky and the group ran after them.

"Slave to the vootcruiser!"said Zim

."Do you even have that with you?"she asked

."No darn it just keep ruining."he commanded and they ran and ran and you get the picture.

Elsewhere Tak was waiting impatiently outside then she barged in

."Hey you can't do that"!said Gantu.

"I can I was told to meet him here."she said.

"Who?"asked Gantu.

"Me you oversize tub of stupidity."said Hamasterviel and Tak turned into her alien form.

"Dr Hamsterviel what's going on here?"!asked Gantu shocked.

"What's going is none of your beeswax you are being fired again."he said.

"What why?"Gantu asked.

"Because you idiot she has all the experiment pods while you have none."said Hamsterviel.

"But I got ten."he complained.

"So I have over 600."said Tak.

"Hey your an alien."said Gantu."

Yeah so Hamsterviel the deal was I give you the experiments and we take over the Earth as a 50 partnership."said Tak.

"Fine not give me the experiments."said Hamsterviel.

"Hey you stole my plan."said Zim who was there the whole time really he was.

"Lilo and the others came in.

"Wow she has big eyes and green skin."said Pleakly.

"Interesting a female version of him."said Jumba pointing to Zim.

"What are all you doing here?"!she shrieked.

"Were here to stop you."said Dib."

You had no idea she was here Dib."said Becky.

"I know that."said Dib.

"Stupid Earthlings stay out of my way."said Tak angrily.

"Or what?"asked Dib

Tak smiled and pressed a button then he was gone.

"Master bighead boy disappear were pigs fly."said Gir.

"Huh I don't know."said Zim confused by what Gir just said

."Tak why are you doing this?"asked Lilo.

"To take what is rightfully mine this planet."she hissed

."Hey this is my planet to devastate Tak get your own."said Zim.

"I don't understand."said Lilo.

"What's to understand this story doesn't make any sense anyway."said Becky.

"Well I can't let them destroy the Earth."said Lilo.

"Sure you can it's very easy."said Becky. sarcastically.

"Zim you will be the first to be destroyed."said Tak and lasers came out of her backpack.

"Gir Slave girl protect your master."said Zim dogging lasers

."Uh Gir wanna sing with me?"asked Becky.

"Okey dokey."said Gir and they started singing.

(We went to the moon in 1969 That's when the piggies flew not 1968 but a year later that's when the moose's sang and danced Zim promised me the moon and giant balloons)

"Stop already you singing giving me a headache," said Tak.

625 came out and the lasers hit his sandwich turning it to ashes."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not again!!"he yelled gaing everyone's attition."Grr I can't take it anymore.''he growled and started pushing buttons to reveal a portal.

"So long everyone,"said Tak. Then Stich jumped on her causing her to loose the pods.

"The portal to home is shrinking Gir Slavegirl were leaving."Zim demanded and they went inside.

"No you can't leave me here noo!!"yelled Tak.

They vansihed into thin air leaving everyone confussed and annoyed."HAHAAA did you see their faces?" Zim asked.

"No what happend to Dib?"asked Becky not listining.

He shrugged and they noticed the Beatles singing.

(He has a bighead and a sister that wants him dead he's crazier than you or me Bighead kid wants someone to listen and their dad is always missing)they sang and it became distance.

"Aww I wanted to play drums on their heads again," Gir complained.

"Hey Zim how do we get home?"asked Becky

Then they fell on the ground of Zims base.

"That was easy Victory for Zim."said Zim."What victory I landed on your robot."she complained

"Nevermind, Slavegirl now go with Gir I have work to do," Zim said.. After they left Zim took out a pod and dropped it in water carefully so he wouldn't get wet."HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAA!"The End

"No it isn't."said Gir."

"Is."said narrator."

"What about the sequel?" the Computer asked.

"That was a secret sigh chance of a sequel. Yay. now reviwes and you all get salted nuts!!  



End file.
